Another Publicity Stunt?
by NizBiz
Summary: Bleach is the name of a cool live action series that has action and small little hints of romance. But the main action happens off set with the cast! Fumiko Asaka has had a crush on Shuhei for a long time and even though they're close, she wants to be more closer than ever so she joins the cast of Bleach!
1. Chapter 1

Story Plot:

Bleach is the name of a cool live action series that has action and small little hints of romance. But the main action happens off set with the cast! Fumiko Asaka has had a crush on Shuhei for a long time and even though they're close, she wants to be more closer than ever so she joins the cast of Bleach!

Intro

"Fukaitaichou! Fukaitaichou," Fumiko screamed as she watched in horror as Shuhei was being pierced in the chest by one of the Espadas fracciones.

Shuhei fell to the ground with a glazed look in his eyes and was looking in Fumiko's direction. Fumiko stared into those eyes that she loved so much and screamed.

"Cut!" someone yelled. "Alright folks, that's a wrap," the same person said.

The crew members easily pulled Shuhei down from where he was suspended in the air. Other crew members were also helping Fumiko get down and helping her with her harness strap that were so well hidden in her shihakisho. Once safe on the ground, Fumiko managed to get the harness off with only a little help and strode towards the refreshments table and grabbed a doughnut. She went to an available chair and sat in it while munching on her snack.

"If you're not careful, you're going to make a mess and get your costume stained," a female voice said. Fumiko looked in the direction of where the voice came from and sawed Rukia, one of her cast mates, walking towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off," Fumiko asked.

"I do, but felt like coming here and watch," Rukia replied.

"We could do that," Fumiko exclaimed wide eyed. Rukia chuckled as Fumiko covered her mouth with her hands, face as red as a beet.

"Hey Rukia," Shuhei said when he went over to where the two girls are at. Fumiko was glad that her face was already red in embarrassment rather than at seeing Shuhei and making it obvious that she likes him.

"Hey Shuhei. I see that they shot your 'death-scene'," Rukia said.

Shuhei chuckled and Fumiko felt her heart do flips in her chest as she heard his voice which it always seems to do whenever he talks.

"Yeah, but in the next scene Fumiko brings me back to life," Shuhei replied.

Fumiko just looked in surprise,"I do?"

"Yeah. Did you read the script," Shuhei asked.

"Yeah, and it says that Findorr Calius goes after me and you end up showing up to save me...oh," she said in realization. Great, now I feel stupid, she thought.

Shuhei laughed as she dawn in on her realization. Fumiko got even more red. "Sorry for laughing at you," Shuhei apologized between chuckles. After he managed to calm down, he said, "Well, I should head home now. See you later Rukia. You too, Asaka-chan," and left.

"When will he see you as a woman rather than 'that girl next door that seems like a sister to him'," Rukia sighed in exasperation.

Fumiko, if possible, turned into an even more darker shade of crimson and she could feel her face growing hot.

"S-So how's I-I-Ichigo been lately," Fumiko stuttered trying to change the subject, and it worked because Rukia started blushing when she heard her orange-haired boyfriend's name. At first it was a publicity stunt, then they eventually liked each other and started dating for real.

"Oh! W-Well, he-he's okay. Okay, so I still can't believe we're actually dating! Sometimes, it feels like a dream," Rukia said looking off to the wall in front of her dreamily.

Fumiko, feeling a little uneasy, finished her snack, said later to Rukia who was preoccupied in her thoughts and went to her dressing room to change out of her costume and into her casual clothing. Once she was done changing, she looked at her reflection in the full body mirror of her dressing room and sighed. She notice the sadness in her hazel brown colored eyes. She then end up looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Tye-Dye t-shirt that her little sister made for her, black skinny jeans, and converse shoes. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. No jewelry or makeup on. Just plain and simple. Just like how Shuhei likes it. She blushed as she thought back to when they were in high school and she asked him why he said no to a beautiful girl who asked him out. She remembered how he scoffed and answered that he likes a girl who relys on natural beauty, not artificial. Ever since then, (well, she actually never wore make up) she never puts on a single speck of makeup on her face, except when she needs it for work. Once getting out of memory lane, she grabs her messenger bag (she refuses to use a purse) off of the counter to her make-up mirror and headed out of the door, locking it when she closes it and exits the studio to go home. To Shuhei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Break**

Fumiko put her messenger bag on her couch once she entered her apartment complex. Yawning from a hard day's work, she heads to her room and changes into something more comfortable and waited until Shuhei called her out to his apartment to eat. She sighed, recalling the days of when she dreams about being with Shuhei. Living in his apartment, helping him cook breakfast and dinner...

Hey, a girl can dream can't she? she thought to herself before her daydream becomes naughty, which apparently becomes a regular thing. To keep her thoughts off of these types of things, Fumiko goes into her living room couch, sits in it while grabbing and pressing the button on the remote to the television and watches t.v.

After a few minutes of watching the first episode of the korean show Monstar, she gave a startled jump as she heard her cell phone ringing with "Stand By Me" from SHINee. The ringtone that she set for Shuhei. She picked up her cell phone that was lying on the table, flipped it open and press 'send'.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Fumiko. Dinner's ready." Shuhei said.

"'Kay I'll be there in a minute." Fumiko said and she hung up. She sighed. A little disappointed that most of her phone conversations with Shuhei were short and simple.

No use worrying about it she thought as she pressed the button on her remote to turn her t.v. off, got up and went to her door. She opened the door, and walked out towards the elevator. She pressed the down button and the elevator came to her floor. She went inside and pressed the number towards Shuhei's floor. As the elevator went down to Shuhei's floor, Fumiko hummed the tune to the song "The Wind Blows", she hummed the version from Monstar until she got to the floor.

She walked down to his room and knocked on it. She heard a muffled come in from Shuhei and came inside.

Shuhei's apartment was neat. With him being a guy and everything, you'd expect it to be messy but it was really neat, unlike Fumiko's where her stuff is thrown carelessly around. She's still looking for that snow globe that she lost just two days ago.

Looking around Shuhei's apartment, she made her way to the dining room where she sawed Shuhei placing the chopsticks next to the fine china. He looked up and jokingly said, "About time. I was about to call the police to search for you." He smiled at her.

Fumiko rolled her eyes and took her place at the table. "Yeah. It took a long time trying to find my way out of Narnia." She joked back.

Shuhei chuckled as he sat in his seat across from Fumiko.

"Itadakimatsu," Fumiko said to Shuhei slightly bowing in respect.

"How many times do I tell you, your like family. So you don't have to thank me." Shuhei said while shaking his head at her.

"Sorry. It's just something I'm used to." Fumiko shrugged and began to eat.

Time passed by them having small conversations. Shuhei's phone buzzed. He grabbed it, look at the caller I.D. and smiled. He pressed 'send', and pressed it to his ear.

Fumiko felt a little pang in her chest because she knew that there was only one person who can make him smile like that.

"Rangiku! I didn't thought you'd call! What's up?" Shuhei asked in a very vivid tone.

Fumiko couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but she can tell that Rangiku is flirting with him as she does with her male friends.

"No, I'm not doing anything important at the moment." Shuhei said. Fumiko felt her heart sink even more, but she didn't show him that what he said had affected her.

"Kay, I'll see you guys there." Shuhei said and closed his flip phone.

"Going to meet Ran-chan and the other guys?" Fumiko asked him.

Shuhei looked at Fumiko forgetting about her momentarily. "Yeah." He just replied. He looked at his food and sawed that there was still some left.

He looked towards Fumiko. She rolled her eyes, "You really need my permission to go?" She asked. Shuhei smiled.

"Thanks Fumiko. Promise I'll make it up to you." He said as he got up and went to where his coat was at. He slipped on some shoes and left saying good night to Fumiko.

She sighed when he left. Baka, she thought. She finished up her meal and placed it in the dishes. She gathered up what was left of Shuhei's food and put them into a container and placed it in the fridge. She cleaned up in Shuhei's apartment: cleaning his dishes, wiping the table down and cleaning up his place a bit. She found some pain reliever pills and found a bottled water that she placed next to Shuhei's bed for his hangover the next day. As always, she didn't locked his door in case he gets too drunk to remember to open the door.

She went back up towards her floor and took out her card keys. She slid it on the card reader and went inside.

She went back to the television and sawed that up next was a new episode of We Got Married and watched it. During a commercial break, her phone rang. "You are so beautiful Your the kind of girl That has the chemicals That make me fall in lo-"

"Hello?" It was Kiriko. She set the tone up herself.

"Fumiko, what are you doing right now?" She asked her. Kiriko was a friend of Fumiko's in high school that Shuhei didn't like because she caused trouble. Fumiko heard some music in the background, it could be either a) she was at a concert, b) she's listening to music at a very loud volume or c) she's at the bar she hangs out at. Fumiko was hoping it was b.

"Nothing much. Just watching the new episode of We Got Married." Fumiko replied.

"Blah blah blah, nothing. That's all I heard. Hey, you should come here to the Joint." Kiriko said. The Joint was a bar hangout for people who liked metal, rock, alternative and punk.

"I don't know..." Fumiko trailed off. "Come on! Duckface isn't there, is he?" Kiriko was referring to Shuhei. She doesn't like him very much just as much as he doesn't like her.

"No, he isn-" "Good. Now come over here. Duckface won't know. He's probably out with that bimbo from that one show you two do." Kiriko said. Fumiko was speechless. For one thing, she was right. Secondly, Kiriko watches the show. Thirdly, her heart broke.

Kiriko realized what she said, but she didn't apologize. She felt that Fumiko had to get over Duckface or she won't have a life at all. She sighed, "Look, if your worried about media tabloid and that crap, I know a friend that you can go to that can hook you up with making you look unrecognizable. And if you don't come, then I'll just come over to your place and hang." Kiriko said.

Fumiko listened to what Kiriko said. She honestly didn't really care about the media. And she didn't really want Kiriko to come over. Last time that happen, there was a party and she got a strike from the landlord. There was a sticker to show who got a strike and she has it on her door.

Sighing, she went with what she suggested. "Who's the friend?" She asked. "Atta girl! I'll text ya the place and meet you there." Kiriko hanged up.

A/N: Hey people of ! Well, here is my story and this is me greeting you as an author on here!

I have no idea about Japanese etiquette... Anyways, ooooh! Fumiko's gone bad!

Itadakimatsu=Thanks for the meal.

Baka= Idiot

The song is "You Are So Beautiful" from Escape The Fate. Yeah, I know it's English but I don't care. The songs pretty good.


End file.
